The compact disc (CD) and digital video disc (DVD) are the leading portable, digital data storage formats. Hundreds of millions of discs are produced each year. These discs are used to store digital data files including, but not limited to music, music videos, video, game software, productivity software and a wide array of additional file types and file formats.
These discs are available in pre-recorded, recordable and rewritable formats. Increasingly the consumer is utilizing the recordable and rewritable versions of these media formats to store and/or transport data files, still images, video images, music files, and a wide array of additional file types and file formats.
The CD and DVD disc surfaces are soft and prone to scratching. Once scratched they may become unreadable. To protect these discs during transport and to enable uniform stacking and storage of this media, many different case styles have been created and are sold commercially.
The vast majority of these cases are constructed with a hinge. To store a disc the user first opens the disc case then typically places the disc on a dowel that matches the inner diameter of the disc torus. The user then closes the case. To remove a disc the user first opens the disc case, pulls the disc from its stored position, then closes the disc case.